


we all need someone to stay (need you to stay)

by bulletsandbutterflies (turningpages)



Series: been waiting a hundred years (and I'd wait a million more) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I might have made it more angsty than the movie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes, major angst, maybe a bit of plot if you squint, so I gave them more, steve and bucky deserved more screen time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpages/pseuds/bulletsandbutterflies
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WARHonestly, seeing the grin on Bucky’s face after their brief embrace (too brief for Steve’s liking, but there were too many eyes scrutinising them for him to greet Bucky the way hereallywanted to) Steve should've known that his old Bucky — pre-Winter Solider Bucky — was back. So, really, Steve has no excuse for the very embarrassing yelp that escapes his lips when Bucky drags him to a room, slams him against the wall, and smashes their mouths together in a brutal kiss.Or: watching infinity war killed me and I needed to channel my frustration somehow.





	we all need someone to stay (need you to stay)

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for Infinity War! Do not proceed until you have watched the movie! You have been warned!**
> 
> I watched Infinity War and was super unhappy at the amount of interactions between our beloved Captain and Bucky. So this is what I think should have happened (or at least, what I would want to happen) if they had some time after Steve arrived at Wakanda and before Thanos' army attacked them (as opposed to them coming right after their conversation with Shuri about extracting the Mind Stone).
> 
> The title is taken from the song "Someone to Stay" by Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

Honestly, seeing the grin on Bucky’s face after their brief embrace (too brief for Steve’s liking, but there were too many eyes scrutinising them for him to greet Bucky the way he really wanted to) Steve should've known that his old Bucky — pre-Winter Solider Bucky — was back. So, really, Steve has no excuse for the very embarrassing yelp that escapes his lips when Bucky drags him to a room (presumably Bucky’s, Steve discerns from the brief glance he throws at the furniture and belongings strewn around), slams him against the wall, and smashes their mouths together in a brutal kiss.

He knows they shouldn’t be doing this, not when Shuri is struggling to extract the Mind Stone from Vision and Thanos is breathing down their necks. The others are probably wondering where they are right now. But he’s missed Bucky so much that for a few moments he lets himself enjoy the way Bucky is running his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip, the solid feel of Bucky’s new metal arm around his waist. But when Bucky splays a possessive hand over Steve’s ass, causing Steve to whine helplessly at the feeling, he presses his own hands firmly on Bucky’s chest to push him away. “Bucky, you know we can’t do this now.”

“I know,” Bucky says softly, even as he uses his metal arm to hold Steve’s arms above his head (and God, Steve is only slightly embarrassed that Bucky’s show of strength merely serves to heighten his arousal). “It’s just—I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve mis—” Steve doesn't even get the chance to finish his sentence because Bucky’s lips are covering Steve’s again, his other hand cradling Steve’s face as he deepens the kiss. Steve gasps softly against Bucky’s mouth, feeling his own resolve breaking, and he turns his head to the side in an effort to gain some semblance of control. But instead of pulling away, Bucky starts to nip a fiery trail down Steve’s throat, and when he pushes Steve’s legs apart with a muscled thigh, it takes every ounce of Steve’s willpower not to start thrusting against Bucky’s leg. “Bucky, we really don’t h— _ah, fuck_ — time for this. Thanos’ army could ambush us any minute.”

Bucky stops his assault on Steve’s neck with an aggrieved sigh. “What better time to do this before we fight a horde of aliens?” he asks against Steve’s skin.

“How about _after_ we fight a horde of aliens?”

Bucky finally lifts his head, pale eyes staring fondly at Steve. “Hey, it’s always a good idea to fool around before a battle. You never know when my luck might actually run out.”

Something cold washes over Steve, and he twists them around so that Bucky is the one pressed against the wall.

“Don’t you say that,” he snarls, and his hands must be grasping hard around Bucky’s arms because he hears Bucky wincing under his breath. “Don’t you ever say that.”

“Okay, Stevie, okay,” Bucky breathes out, voice low like he’s talking to a skittish animal that might run away any second, and Steve wonders if his face is displaying the absolute terror he feels about losing Bucky again. “I’m sorry. ’was being dumb.”

“Yeah, you were,” Steve mumbles, and suddenly he feels so, so tired. He walks over to the bed and settles down, closing his eyes to enjoy the softness of the mattress against his back. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know when Bucky sits down next to him, feeling the bed dip to accommodate Bucky’s weight. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asks after the silence becomes too unbearable.

“Good, like I’m myself again,” Bucky replies, and Steve finally opens his eyes to see Bucky staring down at him intently.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Bucky smiles goofily at him, eyes crinkling around the corners. “You really think so?

“'Winter Soldier Bucky' was never as horny as '1938 Bucky'.”

Bucky barks out a laugh, and Steve can’t help but grin back. “It’s 'White Wolf Bucky' now, remember?” He shakes his head as he adds, “Christ, I wonder what they’ll come up with next.”

“How about just 'Bucky'?”

Bucky face softens at that, and he says, “I like the sound of that.”

And suddenly, Steve is consumed with the overwhelming need to hold Bucky, to kiss him until his lips are swollen and red and his only thoughts are of Steve. So he lifts himself to straddle Bucky’s hips and devours him, his hands cupping Bucky’s face almost reverently. Bucky lets out a surprised noise before he reciprocates enthusiastically, wrapping his strong arms around Steve’s back to hold him in place. When Bucky bites down on his lower lip, Steve starts writhing on Bucky’s lap.

“Who’s the horny one now?” Bucky smirks, but Steve notices the way he’s breathing harder, sees the way Bucky’s pupils are so dilated they’re almost black.

“Just shut up and fuck me before I change my mind.”

Bucky actually growls at that, flipping them over so that Steve is pinned below him. “God, I love it when you talk dirty,” Bucky pants in Steve’s ear, sucking on the sensitive skin below it. Steve lets out a low whine when Bucky palms his erection through his pants, feeling his cock harden even more from the touch. But then, Bucky moves his fingers to the crease of Steve’s ass and circles his finger around Steve’s entrance, and Steve has to stifle a groan. “You want me to fuck you here? Want my cock in you?”

“Y-yes!” Steve gasps, needy and desperate, and Bucky pulls away abruptly to strip Steve off his uniform before clawing at his own with a feral urgency that mirrors Steve’s own desire to be filled, to be taken. With Bucky naked in front of him, Steve finds himself so distracted by how beautiful Bucky’s body is that he spaces out for a second, only to come back when he feels a slick finger — it never ceases to amaze him how fast Bucky moves during sex — pushing against his hole.

Steve whimpers at intrusion. It’s been too long since they’ve done this and his body tenses up, but Bucky is cooing, “It’s alright, baby doll. I got you, I got you,” and Steve forces himself to relax. The pain starts to fade when Bucky thrusts his finger slowly, but then Bucky crooks his finger slightly, and a strangled moan is punched out of Steve as his back arches off the mattress.

“Right there, baby?”

“Nnn, yes!” Steve’s rocking back against Bucky’s finger now, trying to get him to go deeper, harder. He keens when Bucky pushes another finger in, his cock now leaking pre-come all over his stomach as two fingers press roughly against his prostate. A string of moans leaves Steve's mouth as Bucky continues to stretch him open.

“Bucky, Bucky please,” he pleads, eyes tearing up with pleasure and frustration when Bucky slips a third finger in. “Fuck me, please, Bucky...fuck me”

Bucky curses and pulls his fingers out, leaving Steve to squirm uncomfortably at the empty feeling. But he doesn't have to wait long before Bucky is slipping the head of his cock into him, and Steve cries out when Bucky pushes in with one smooth thrust.

“Fuck, Stevie, you’re so tight,” Bucky groans as his hips start to move, lifting one of Steve’s leg to wrap around his waist. ’“Wish we had more time. Wish I could finger you open until you come, eat you out until you’re begging for my cock.”

Steve moans shakily at the mental image and pulls Bucky in for a filthy kiss, Bucky still rocking into him languidly. And, God, he realises, he could do this all day if they had the chance. Would spend the whole day in bed with Bucky just to let him take Steve apart so he could put him back together. 

He’s shaken from his reveries when Bucky straightens his back, grips Steve’s hips roughly, and pounds into him, making him grab onto the sheets for purchase as Bucky hits his prostate with every thrust.

“Ah, fuck…Bucky, yes…ah, ah…” 

"God, baby, you look so hot like this," Bucky says, his voice rough. "You're made for this aren't you? Made to take my cock. Only mine."

"Yes, only yours" Steve sobs, his climax building so quickly he feels he might finish any second. "Uh, uh, Bucky, I'm so close,"

“You gonna come for me?” Bucky pants out, pushing into Steve relentlessly, making him trash uncontrollably. “C’mon baby, touch yourself. Wanna see you come on my cock.”

Steve shudders as he takes himself in his hand, stroking his cock in time with Bucky’s thrusts. Bucky bends down to bite down on the juncture of Steve’s neck and shoulder, and Steve manages to let out an “oh God!” before he’s coming all over himself with a wail, his head thrown back as he clenches hard around Bucky.

“I love you,” Bucky gasps against Steve’s neck, and Steve can’t help the fucked-out cries he’s making as Bucky continues to slam into him, his body shuddering from the overstimulation. “God, Steve, I love you.”

With a low groan, Bucky comes, his hips jerking as he rides out his climax, and Steve moans at the feeling of Bucky pulsing inside of him — and he loves it when Bucky comes in him, loves how close he feels to Bucky. He feels Bucky pressing open-kisses on his collarbone, and he wants to return the affection but he’s too sated and well-fucked to do anything but lay there and breathe. It’s only when Bucky returns from the bathroom with a wet cloth and starts cleaning Steve up that he says, “I’m really glad the alien horde didn’t arrive in the middle of all that.”

“Would’ve told them to fuck right off,” Bucky laughs, throwing the cloth to the side before he noses Steve’s jaw. Steve lets out a pleased hum, running his hand through Bucky’s hair.

"Are you ever gonna cut this?" Steve inquires thoughtfully.

"Don't like me with longer hair, huh?" Bucky counters.

"I like you any way," Steve replies honestly, his voice hoarser than he wants it to be.

Bucky takes Steve's hand in his and brings it up to his lips, kissing Steve's palm before lacing their fingers together. “You’re not allowed to leave me for that long ever again.”

“Says the guy who disappeared for 70 years,” Steve replies with a snort.

“Hey! You found me eventually,” Bucky points out, and Steve can hear the grin in his voice.

“Didn't think you’d miss me so much when you're constantly in the proximity of the great King T’Challa,” Steve teases.

There's only silence until Bucky murmurs, “You’ve ruined everyone for me,” and Steve’s heart is clenching at the unspoken meaning of those words. He knows he should tell Bucky how he really feels — how much he loves Bucky, how he sometimes dreams of putting down his shield and running away with Bucky to a place where no one can find them and they can finally grow old together. But when it comes to Bucky, he’s a coward, so instead, he says, “I wish you could sit this one out. Seems unfair asking you to fight when you've just gotten better.”

“Hey, none of that,” Bucky replies, placing a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips that deepens for a few heartbeats. “I’m with you ’til the end of the line, remember?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods, and his eyes are watering as he remembers that time so long ago when Bucky had first said those words to him.

They stand up to put their uniforms back on, Steve acutely aware of how lucky they've been to not have the others looking for them yet. 

“When this is all over, how about you and me head back home?” Bucky asks, a shy smile on his lips, “Wanna see Brooklyn since, you know, I’m no longer a deranged Russian assassin.”

“Not deranged, just brainwashed,” Steve chuckles, his cheekiness earning him a sharp slap in the ass and another kiss. "But yeah, Brooklyn. I'll show you around."

The door knocks just as they’ve finished dressing, and Bucky grins at him as he says, “Here we go again.”

***

They never make it to Brooklyn.

After Thanos disappears, Steve hears Bucky calling out his name, voice heavy with confusion, and watches as Bucky reaches out for him before fading away in the space of a second (the same way he watched Bucky fall from the train all those years ago, with no time to tell Bucky that Steve loves him, that Steve would burn the whole world if it meant Bucky would never leave him again).

And as he falls to his knees - a sob caught in his throat - and grasps the dead leaves that lay in place of his best friend, his lover — _his entire world_ — Steve realises that it’s his luck that has finally run out.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated <3 if anyone is also torn up about the movie, hit me up ;_;


End file.
